


Hold Me Like This Forever

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Braiding Sammy's hair, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unspecified top bottom, and let's put a flower in it, so have fun with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's hair is a mess and Dean makes it his mission in life to beautify him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Like This Forever

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Sam said, sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, his head between Dean’s legs, who was sitting on the bed.

“Don’t worry Sasquatch, I won’t ruin your beautiful hair.” He chuckled, running his fingers through Sam’s hair, the younger man leaning back into the tender touch of his brother’s fingers combing his hair.

Dean had several tools on their bed, from an actual comb to different sorts of hair accessories. It was his idea to do this, seeing how Sam’s hair looked like right after he woke up, the long mess just asking to be taken care of. So, Dean locked his whining brother in their bedroom and told him clearly that he wasn’t going to leave the room until he let Dean have his way with his hair. At first, Sam thought that this was a horrible idea and he was honestly concerned for his hair, but now as he sat there, melting in Dean’s care, he was surprisingly okay with it.

“Just don’t cut my hair. I know how tempted you are do use some clippers on it,” Sam mumbled, sighing in delight as his brother began using a real comb to brush his hair, then felt him taking a handful of hair and start braiding it.

“No need to worry, I’m not going to ruin your precious hair, your majesty,” Dean said jokingly, before tugging at his brother’s hair, pulling his head back and caressed Sam’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I wouldn’t want to lose my leverage over you, after all.”

Sam rolled his eyes, though a smile still found his face since he knew that the leverage Dean was talking about was how he loved pulling Sam’s hair when they had sex, moving and guiding his head wherever he wanted his Sammy.

He felt Dean work on his hair, heard him humming happily while braiding Sam’s hair, then when he was finished, he gave a gentle pat to his younger brother’s head and handed him a small mirror. Sam took it carefully, eyeing a grinning Dean suspicious before glancing in the mirror. He couldn’t stop his smile, a laugh escaping him when he saw what a great work his brother had done.

“No bad, huh? I should do this professionally,” Dean said proudly, the smug grin never leaving his face as Sam turned around and handed to mirror back, his own grin a bit more sinister.

“Oh yeah? You’d love to play with my hair more often, wouldn’t you? With your hair pulling kink…” He chuckled, winking at his embarrassed-looking brother.

“Right, because you’re totally not enjoying it,” Dean scoffed, grabbing Sam’s hair and pulling, yanking him closer and up, into a harsh kiss, the younger man smiling against his brother’s lips as he kissed him back.

“Now, go back to your position, turn around and sit. I wasn’t finished,” Dean ordered, pushing Sam back. Sam sat back with a huff, Dean just knowing that his brother was doing that typical bitchface. He kind of guessed that he acquired a sort of sixth sense to know whenever Sammy had his bitchface on, this moment being one of them. However, he has also learned how to ignore it, so he just went back to playing with the other’s hair, now putting bobby-pins in it, and finally adding a bright blue flower to the bunch.

“There! Now you don’t look that ugly anymore,” Dean sneered, then laughed as Sam punched his leg. Snatching the mirror from his big brother, Sam took a good look at himself and felt his face burn when he noticed the flower.

“You do know,” he paused, glancing up at his brother, “that just because I have long hair, it doesn’t mean that you can put girly stuff in it. What’s the deal with the flower?” he asked as he glared at Dean, hoping that his red face would make him come off as angry and not completely and utterly embarrassed.

“What? You’re beautiful like this,” Dean said, smiling genuinely, and then reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Sam’s ear, successfully making the younger hunter blush even more. “Though, honestly, you’re always beautiful. You’re eye candy, as if every part of your body was made to tease and please, take my breath away. Sammy…” he whispered, touching Sam’s face and leaning down to place a small, soft kiss of his forehead. “Nevermind women, miracles, wonders of the world; you are the most stunning thing I have ever laid eyes on.”

Looking into Dean’s eyes, love, devotion and fondness was all Sam saw in them, making him all warm and fuzzy inside. He smiled widely as he knelt on the floor, wrapping his long arms around his brother’s neck and pulling him down into a sweet kiss, which quickly turned into a passionate, eager one. Both brothers licking into each other’s mouth, hands roaming the other’s body, they didn’t stop until they were both panting, Dean kissing Sam’s cheek before pulling him into a warm hug.

“You sappy bastard,” Sam mumbled against his brother’s chest, Dean just shaking his head with a chuckle and tightening the hug. “Well, I had you to learn from,” he mocked, knowing that Sam was rolling his eyes even though he couldn’t see it. Sam inhaled his brother’s smell, a mix of cheap booze, gunpowder, blood and Dean, then slid his hands under the other’s shirt, pulling it up to get to the skin, pressing tender kisses on it.

Dean took in a long breath, looking down at his brother who glanced up at him only for a second before going back to teasing the sensitive skin on Dean’s abdomen. Dean felt a shiver run down his spine as Sam traced along his wounds with the tip of his tongue, sneaking in soft kisses along the way, until Dean couldn’t take it anymore and fell back on the bed, Sam immediately climbing on the bed to join his panting brother and after quickly removing Dean’s shirt, began kissing down his chest. Closing his eyes and focusing on his brother’s probing touches, Dean felt his arousal building up. With Sam kissing and sucking at his neck, then moving down to lick every single part of his skin, his teasing tongue circling around his nipples before sucking and nipping at the hardened bud, then continuing his journey down Dean’s body, leaving open mouthed kisses along his chest and stomach, with all of the touching and feeling and licking and kissing, Dean was moaning under his brother’s touch within minutes.

“Sammy…” he breathed, “Fucking come here.”

Smirking, Sam crawled closer to Dean, who then threw his arms around his brother and pulled him impossibly closer. “Yes, I am cuddling with you and if you dare say a thing, I’ll dye your hair blue,” he threatened Sam as he lightly pushed the taller man on his back, changing their position so that Dean was nuzzling into his brother’s neck affectionately with his arms around him, and Sam would have had a comeback for what Dean said, but he didn’t want this moment to end. It wasn’t often that he could see this side of Dean, and he enjoyed every second of it, closing his eyes as he cuddled with his lover.


End file.
